


Relent Or Resist?

by roundest_boi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcoholic Will Graham, But Do You Ache For Him - Freeform, Canon Compliant, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Love Letters, M/M, POV Will Graham, Sad and Beautiful, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundest_boi/pseuds/roundest_boi
Summary: Will Graham's tired of denying himself the thoughts he can't keep away at night.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Relent Or Resist?

**Author's Note:**

> Hannigram is ruining my sleep. Enjoy.

Will's _love_ \- and after so long he had to accept that the heart truly grows fonder with distance - for Hannibal Lecter was akin to the sudden unease of one feeling alone at midnight.

He decided that a woman refusing to acknowledge her fears but still letting possibilities fill her otherwise unoccupied mind was the perfect allusion to his personal hell; letter by letter he missed the certainty, fearing the urging. Not prepared to the answer of a question he wouldn't dare to form.

That specific darkness, so beautiful in any other occasion, hides and shelters. Rationally, it's meaningless to wonder as before your very eyes there's only normalcy, routine.

But instinct, those damn wires he so desperately held onto, tells you something is there; lurking, dangerously close.

And Will Graham feels, reading yet again one of Dr. Lecter's greetings, that it's closer than it ever was. Tired as he is of peaking through the curtains, he confesses in the company of an old friend that he'll let it **_come_**.


End file.
